sezoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Church of Panolgomates
The Church of Panolgomates is the church founded by Dano, after her transformation into a Pano that provides an alternative to the Imperial Church of Psology. Beliefs and Practices The Church adheres to a hybridized religious system combining elements of True Lore and Amalgomate beliefs. Hallows Eve An annual holiday that falls on the end of the farming season, right before the onset of winter. During this event, people defy their fears. Ghosts, monsters, and evil spirits are mocked and celebrated by both merrymaking and outrageous costumes. Children take to the streets and ask for sweet treats and people are obliged to provide them it. The youth often engage in wanton vandalism as a part of one of the festival's traditions. It is during this time, the barrier between this world and Desperanto grows thin. The Muse Jackie Patch comes to terrorize during this time and is held at bay by scary masks which frighten him. Denkea One of the most sacred periods for the Varśvia, honors both Henny and Demirua and is associated with marriage and fertility. Beginning with the flirtation among uncoupled individuals for over ten days. Gifts are given, vows are spoken, and true feelings are made known. On the end of the last day, uncoupled individuals gather at nightfall and divide themselves into two groups. Individuals playing the role of prey don antlered headdresses and are otherwise nude. Those choosing to act as hunters paint themselves with dyed ink and wear the skulls and skins of wolves, bears and other savage predators. Both parties consume a tea brewed from fermenting fruits, hallucinogenic fungus and toxic moss then enter into the woods, where throughout the next few days, hunters will venture out carrying their prey over their shoulders and will return to the village with newly forged life long relationships, Factions and Sects Sect of the Divine Matron Headed by a line of matriarchal Panos, the adherents of the Divine Matron's sect see their mother as a divine being. Elliot's Glen Sect A separatist sect, having broken away from the core of the church to live more peaceful, stable lives. Though separate from the church, many of its core beliefs are still upheld. Virgil Sect The enforcer sect of the Church of Panolgomates. Members would don red pointed hoods and act as executioners in honor of Virgil, since they worshipped Virgil as the one close to Dano. Rabbit's Eye Sect An observational sect of Panolgomates dedicated to the Muse, the Rabbit, they go out and watch the world change and report back their discoveries. Holy Vessalites One of the largest divisions of the Panolgomates church, they follow a belief that they are all vessels holding sparks of creativity. A few among their numbers seek out the perfect vessel for it is their belief that who or what ever it is will be the ultimate expression of creativity. Laanmesh Sect A secretive sect which revere the Muse Laanmesh, who is a patron of assassins and murderers. Sect members are practitioners of their muse's black arts, the arcane science behind the distillation of poisons and toxins known only to Laanmesh's followers. Sect of the Stone Mother Members of the sect of the Stone Mother, respect a giant stone figure known as the Stone Mother, as something sacred and as a holy entity. The sect leaders of the cult believe it to be a sacred object and use rituals to commune with it. Demiruan Sect Worshippers of the Muse Demirua, the sect also revere nature as divine creation made manifest. Normally peaceful but will kill if they feel threatened especially if the environment is under threat. Daeva Sect Savage and warlike, one of the more brutal orders of the church. Members of Daeva Sect perform bloody rituals fueled by their wild and raw primal emotions, using this as a catalyst, they can affect the fabric of reality in some unsettling ways. Grey Circle A radical sect of Panolgomates that have become interested in the Red Circle, they actively hunt down the group's members, infiltrate their ranks and steal their findings for their own use. Merciful Mothers A small all-female order that operates the orphanage know as the Merciful Mothers' House which they use to raise children and indoctrinate them in the teachings of the cult as prescribed by Henny. Worm Lodge An obscure sect dedicated to Xorm who grants them a certain degree of protection and influence over Desperanto. They view it as a sort of holy land, a belief that is held as heretical to the church. Panomeme Sect Members of the Panomeme Sect prescribe to a radical belief that the power of Memeite is a means of creation and seem to even worship it. Many of the sect willingly experiment with the substance and are known to fascinate the creation of Memeoids. Cat Coven A small sect of the church that has become fixated on the innate power of feline cuteness, its members collect cat-related paraphernalia and breed cats to garner their cuteness in their rituals. Maternal Order of the Hearth An all-female sect of Panolgomates that have dedicated themselves to the Muse Henny. They watch over local communities, teaching them valuable lessons, guiding and protecting them. Sanguine Blades A dangerous sect that worship Baltazar and work to earn more of his favor, their ceremonies involve blood sacrifices, which are fed to statues of Baltazar. Mortenai A order sworn to the service of Mort, the Muse of the Dead and presided over death and the funeral rites to ensure that the souls of Dano's children and followers would not fall into the wrong hands in the event of their deaths. Axleda Sect Formed in honor of the martyr, Axleda who was burned at the stake in Mother Russia. After that her followers gathered her ashes and took them deep into the mountains where they reside, waiting for her to return to them. Hungry Ones A murderous cult made up exclusively of Yardat-Aakshi Panos, who freely embrace their predatory nature and the urge to feed. Varśvia An isolated but self-sufficient sect that inhabit the frozen wastes of northeastern Mother Russia. Their religious beliefs are deeply tied to both muses, Henny and Demirua. Dezo Sect A rouge Panolgomate sect that is centered around the belief of the eventually birth of a new Muse that will led them. Kaal's Wisdom One of the many mystery cults dedicated to the Muse, Kaalelbh'agnnutl. The cult is centered around secrets and esoteric knowledge concerning matters of the mind given to them by their patron. Category:Organizations Category:Religion